1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the recovery of subterranean deposits and more specifically to methods and systems for controlling fluid flow within a well.
2. Description of Related Art
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. The drilling of a well is typically accomplished with a drill bit that is rotated within the well to advance the well by removing topsoil, sand, clay, limestone, calcites, dolomites, or other materials. The drill bit is attached to a drill string that may be rotated to drive the drill bit and within which drilling fluid, referred to as “drilling mud” or “mud”, may be delivered downhole. The drilling mud is used to cool and lubricate the drill bit and downhole equipment and is also used to transport any rock fragments or other cuttings to the surface of the well.
During the drilling, testing, and subsequent production phases of a well, many downhole tools and systems are used that require control of fluids, whether internal to the tool or system, or external and circulating through the well. Attempts to control fluid flow downhole typically involve valves and other restrictive devices. When precise metering of fluid flow or pressures is required, flow restrictors such as the Visco Jet™ are sometimes used. While sometimes effective, these devices are often rendered inoperable or less effective due to debris that may be carried by the metered fluid and deposited within the flow path of these devices. These devices also may require costly sealing systems that may compromised by debris in the fluid.